


Tamataashi

by CaedHarlowe



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, brief (two-line) mention of Adaaribull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaedHarlowe/pseuds/CaedHarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor finally gets a pet. Two of them, in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamataashi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinkmeme prompt.

Adaar and The Iron Bull returned without fanfare, and, really, that should have been all the warning Leliana needed.

Late afternoon, the sun slanting warm and orange on the exhausted duo as they stopped at the healer's tent to replenish their stamina. Adaar's travel pack weighed her down like lead. Bull growled at the healer every time she tried to poke at his shoulder. He kept any injuries hidden beneath his shoulder-guard.

They'd spent a week 'scouting', with a complete lack of anything to show for it. Leliana should know, for her scouts had already combed their destination weeks before Adaar ventured out. The place held nothing but jagged, inhospitable rock-caves and even more inhospitable dracolisks. It wasn't unreasonable for the couple to want alone time. Maker knew they'd earned it.

Still, she should have investigated.

-

Adaar came down with a cold. Or perhaps it was an embarrassing rash. One ambitious courtier became the target of ridicule after being splattered with the contents of Adaar's stomach, his petitions ignored. Leliana personally saw him slink down from the Inquisitor's tower. Adaar had good aim. Cullen, tomato-red and fluffed up like an upset kitten, reported that The Iron Bull's voice carried remarkably well down the twisting stairwell. It was the only story Leliana even considered anything close to the truth. She would have to dig deeper.

-  
Three days after Cullen's strategic retreat, Leliana contacted Morrigan with a proposal and copies of several illicit letters. Her response was swift and messy, but crow-Morrigan was on the case.

-

Dracolisks. They had brought back Maker-forsaken _dracolisk eggs_. Leliana was going to kill them both.

-

"Inquisitor! Inquisitor, may I speak with you?" Leliana could have unlocked the door, but she preferred to keep that little secret to herself. They were called skeleton keys, not everyone-knows-about-them keys.

"You're welcome to get the door yourself, Lady Spymistress. I know about your keys." Leliana closed here eyes and resisted the urge to press her forehead against the door. At least it was only the Inquisitor. Plus The Iron Bull. Plus anyone they'd told. So all of Skyhold knew, really.

She opened the door, prepared for anything. The room torn to shreds, the Inquisitor sacrificing her extremities to the keep the voracious hatchlings secret. Bull arming them with weapons, his own private army of animal companions. Something had to be on fire, at least. These were _dracolisks_.

Leliana was a bard, a deadly, highly-trained assassin and master politician. She commanded and controlled every facet of the Inquisition's information system. Fear demons broke into a cold sweat at just the thought of her.

It took every ounce of her control to not flinch back as a drake flew at her face, claws outstretched, shrieking in draconic fury.

"Isn't he adorable? His name is Bubbles!" Leliana opened one eye, waited a moment, then opened the other. Adaar held a dracolisk in each hand, one pressed to her cheek and the other outstretched to greet Leliana. Bull sat cross-legged on the Inquisitor's bed, three tiny, scaly beasts draped over his shoulders and horns. He took in her rigid stance and befuddled expression and winked.

"Any way I could get a copy of that key?"

Leliana tore her gaze from the five sets of reptilian eyes. "Nobody's supposed to know about it! You're not supposed to have dracolisks!"

Adaar gasped. "She doesn't mean it, Nataashi. She doesn't know you like I do." She turned her two hatchlings so she could look at them, and all five gave a chorus of croaky agreement. "Bull, she wants to steal our children. How could you say that to such a face?"

Leliana found herself up close and personal with Nataashi, whose swirling eyes watched her no matter which way Adaar moved her. She was not going to lose a staring contest with a lizard. She squinted at Nataashi. Nataashi gave a creaking, bubbling growl, and Leliana hissed back, putting as much menace into the sound as she could. Nataashi squeaked and leapt onto Adaar's shoulders.

Adaar cooed, and fussed, fingertips running over the hatchling's hide until she calmed down. It was a little bit cute. Not that Leliana would ever admit so.  
She was going to regret this.

"They'll be trained. Completely. No biting, no clawing, and you will find food for them yourself. The soldiers will be informed they aren't to help either of you."

Adaar threw herself onto Leliana, staggering the smaller woman and sending both Bubbles and Nataashi into a flurry of complaints.

"Really truly? No takebacks?"

"If you can convince Master Dennet to home them, yes. No takebacks."

Adaar planted a hasty kiss on Leliana's forehead and spun over to Bull to land in his lap.

"Children, you can stay! Say thank you to auntie Leli." Leliana was delighted to receive a noticeably in-tune trill of gratitude. Perhaps they had some musical talent? No-one had ever thought to teach a dracolisk to sing before. Leliana looked back at Adaar, and averted her eyes in time for Adaar's shirt to go flying in her direction. Taking the hint, Leliana let herself out and re-locked the door behind her.

She'd just allowed the Inquisitor pet dracolisks. Maker preserve them all.


End file.
